


Amazonian Law

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon's Crown (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Due to Amazonian law, with the death of her husband, Brynhildr is claimed by the man who took her loved one’s life.





	Amazonian Law

Being the Amazon that she was,  Brynhildr had always expected that someone would attack her husband just for the hell of it, wanting to have fun with the man or even just having some sort of grudge against him. However, when that moment came to be, and her husband was on the ground of her camp, dying from a fatal wound through his stomach, the blonde and toned woman made her way over to the man that had attacked him. There was no look of solace on her face, no look of concern, no hint of care as she stepped towards the man who had successfully tried to take her husband’s life. “What is your name?”

 

Her voice was cold, distant, and almost a bit twisted as the other Amazonians around her crowded around her and the man that had taken her husband’s life, all of them there to see the man take his last breath. However, being the kind of women that they were, power meant everything to them. The power to take the life of their queen’s husband, for example, granted tremendous respect from the incredibly built women. Bending forward Brynhildr ignored the fact that the man’s eyes fell onto her swinging breasts. “Tell me your name.” Once again, the blonde woman was stern, almost demanding the man’s name.

 

“Rett. My name is Rett, and I expect the Queen of the Amazons to be able to remember it, Brynhildr.”

 

A sultry smirk came to the busty woman’s lips as she took another step closer to him, her rear end bouncing when her foot hit the ground. “Do you have any shame, Rett? Coming into my home and killing my husband like this? Or are you just another man trying to seek a power greater than he can wield?”   
  
“No. I had a grudge against that little shit you call a husband. So I handled it the way that a true man should, by killing him.”   
  
Something about that answer sparked something inside of the Amazon, making her take another step and tower over Rett, her toned and built body on clear display for him. “That makes this easier, then.” Brynhildr could see the confused look on the man’s face, bringing a smirk to her lips for just a moment. Using her hand to gesture to her well-endowed body, the blonde stood up straight and looked him in the eyes. “For killing my husband, my king, you have earned me as your bride. Power is law here, and you have the power to come into our home and murder one of our own. My body and soul belong to you. Use me as your sword, your shield, even your breeding cow. I am yours to do as you please.”

 

However, while clear, the explanation only seemed to confuse the man even more, sparking a confused expression across Brynhildr’s face. “Is something about that not clear, Rett? I loved my husband, more than the moon loved the stars. But that time is gone now. You have killed him and won me as your bride. Could that not be any more clear?” Rolling her eyes at the sight of Rett shrugging off her question, the towering woman turned around, presenting her barely covered rear end to her husband’s murderer, tempting him as she addressed the crowd around them. “As the killer of the Queen’s Husband, this man has earned his place in our home! While he is here, he will be doing three things and only three things! The same as my previous husband! If any of you have-” Before the woman could even finish her speech to her followers, all of them were cheering her on, as if approving Rett living in their home and not wanting anything more out of him.

 

“J-Just what are those three things…?” Being surrounded by gorgeous Amazonians was one thing that Rett knew he could get behind, but when his life was proclaimed to be specified into three things and only three things, he figured it’d be understandable to be nervous about just what they might be. “Look, I only had a grudge against your husband, I don’t feel the need to-”   
  
Turning back around before her new husband could finish his sentence, Brynhildr bent over at the hip once again and looked him in the eyes. “Those three things that you’re going to do are eat, drink, and breed.” The blonde woman gained a dark and seductive smirk as she grabbed Rett’s hand and brought it to her rear end, making sure he had a firm hold on it before turning around and stepping over her now late husband. “Come. I will show you your new home.” Swaying her hips with each step that she took, making sure to put on a good show for her new man, the Amazon lead him through a crowd of approving, gorgeous, and busty Amazonians almost just like her.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Back in her own home, that now belonged to Rett due to her traditions and rules, Brynhildr was more than happily sharing kiss after kiss with the man. With her arms wrapped around him and her tongue inside of his mouth, it was clear just how in control she was of the kiss while showing him her love and silently worshiping him. One kiss lead to another, and the second lead to a third, and before the blonde knew it, she was playfully sucking on the man’s tongue as his hands traveled all around her body, even as her clothes were pulled off of her body and dropped onto the floor around her.

 

Pulling back from the overly enthusiastic attention, the woman was more than happy to stare into the man’s eyes, licking her lips clean of any saliva she might’ve let coat them as she played with her new man’s tongue. “Let me make this clear. You’re not leaving our village ever again. Every day from now on, you’re going to be drinking, eating, and breeding. Though, you’re not going to stop with me until I have your children, the same way my old husband used to. However, I want your alpha cock!~” Keeping her eyes locked on his crotch, the blonde lowered her hands down to Rett’s pants, using her incredible strength to rip them off of his body.   
  
The sight of Rett’s cock made the blonde woman’s mind freeze, everything in her life stopping for this moment to just stare at his massive member. “Fuck!” Brynhildr’s heart pounded in her chest as she watched the thick shaft throb and twitch against his thigh. “My husband didn’t have a cock as big or fat as yours! There’s no way in hell you’re leaving without me breeding me first!~” Grabbing her new husband’s shoulders and pinning him to the bed, the built woman towered over her new lover and almost dwarfed him with her sheer size. With instinct driving her, and a need to be filled with cum like never before, the Amazon lifted her hips into the air, her wet cunt dripping onto the thick shaft as it just continued to grow underneath her.

 

In one quick motion, Brynhildr slammed her hips down and impaled her tight snatch on the throbbing cock just as it stopped growing. A loud scream of pure and excited bliss left her, causing her to shudder and catch her lower lip between her teeth for a moment as she tried to control herself instead of giving in to her baser instincts. Her lips curled into a lustful and needy smile as she took a deep breath, almost gasping at the feeling of his cock pushing into her womb. “You’ve earned this! Fucking a superior woman like myself! Breeding the Queen of the Amazons! You will find no better than me!~”

 

Feeling completely arrogant and in control, Brynhildr began bouncing her hips up and down on Rett’s massive cock, screaming every time she slammed back down and stuffed her womb full of his cock.. It felt far better than she could’ve ever imagined, almost like the two of them were made for each other and she was just enjoying the benefits of her husband dying in front of her. Every movement that the Amazon made caused her body to shake and jiggle to go with it, her breasts bouncing and swaying no matter how she moved her hips, almost like her soft mounds just wanted to get some attention. However, her shapely rear end jiggled each and every time it violently slammed down against her new husband’s lap.

 

In the back of her mind, Brynhildr knew that she loved the fact that she was won due to her late husband being murdered and not because she loved Rett. However, with the feeling of his cock hammering against her womb and then penetrating it, the blonde was quickly starting to love the man the shaft was connected to as well. Looking down into his eyes, the Amazon spoke in a deep and demanding tone. “Brag! Brag to the others that you won me by right. That you get to fuck me and impregnate me because you killed the man I love! Show me that strength you had when you killed him!~”

 

Watching him nod in agreement, Brynhildr began riding the man harder and faster than before, putting her all into being bred by him. Every time she lifted her hips, the blonde slammed them back down like she was trying to break Rett’s hips as his cock throbbed inside of her. She didn’t care if she crippled him for life, as long as she could get fucked and bred by the glorious cock that was spearing her womb over and over again. The Amazonian Queen even began laughing like a madwoman as she threw her head back and lost herself to her instincts, following tradition and giving herself completely and utterly to the thick dick pushing into the deepest parts of her cunt again and again. “I want you to cum inside of me. Knock me up. Impregnate me. I don’t care. When you do, I’m going to mock every other man I come across. Showing the lesser males my proud and bred body.”

 

“Never would’ve thought I’d have a twisted and fucked up Amazonian bitch like you fall in love with me because I killed her husband for fun. But, you can bet your sweet ass I’m not stopping until you’re pregnant!~”

 

Hearing that the man she loved wasn’t murdered over a grudge but just for fun, something snapped in the Amazonian, pushing her inner walls to clench down tightly around her new lover’s thick shaft, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her as she wanted to know more. “For fun? Just for fun? You sick fuck!~” Licking her lips, Brynhildr didn’t hesitate to slam her hips down against his own, shoving her tongue into his mouth once again. However, that was the moment that pushed him over the edge and into an orgasm.

 

As rope after rope of cum started to fill her and paint her inner walls white with his seed, the Amazon slammed her hips down once more onto Rett’s, piercing her womb. “That it! Fill me with your seed! Knock me up like I’m some kind of street whore! Give me children that will hate me and rape me when they grow of age!~” Throwing her head back in sheer pleasure, a loud scream of ecstasy left her as her own orgasm crashed through her. Her inner walls clamped down even tighter around her new husband’s cock as more cum seemed to fill her womb and mark her insides as his property.

 

Shuddering for just a moment, Brynhildr looked down at the man who had just filled her with his potent seed after killing her husband, a twisted and blissful look on her face. “Husband, God, killer of the man I love… You’re nowhere near done.” Licking her lips, the blonde woman suddenly began bouncing her hips once again with a smile on her face, leaning forward and practically crushing her chest against Rett’s face, gasping and moaning as his lips wrapped around her nipples and he started sucking on them. “You’re mine now, and you’re not going anywhere!~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the next day rolled around, Brynhildr was more than happy to sit up in her bed at sunrise, letting out a soft and quiet yawn while looking to her side and seeing her new husband naked and out cold with a smile on his face. Even though the man she loved had been removed from her sight and buried where all the other Amazons lie, the blonde couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto her new lover’s lips, purposefully waking him up with a smile. “Get up. You’re never going to be done with your jobs, so you might as well get used to doing them.”   
  
However, when she watched Rett reach out to try and pull her onto his side of the bed, the blonde woman shook her head and pointed outside of her home, showing another dozen Amazons that were just standing out there naked and quivering like they couldn’t wait any longer. “When you’re done with them, you’ll be allowed to eat.” 

 

“Son of a bitch… Fine, but don’t you dare put on any fucking clothes. When I’m done eating, you’re getting bent over a table and fucked right then and there, no matter who’s around.”   
  
“Of course, Husband.~” Licking her lips, Brynhildr got out of her bed and made her way out of her home, not bothering to put on any clothes since everyone around had already seen her naked and she was now owned by someone who clearly didn’t want her wearing anything. She knew that she shouldn’t love the kind of man that she now belonged to, but it was easier said than done to hate someone like him when he felt so good inside of her. Of course, that didn’t stop her from pushing the first Amazonian woman into her bed and giving her plump rear end a firm and harsh slap. “Be as rough with her as you want to. He can take it!~”

 

With a soft chuckle leaving her lips, the blonde woman headed off to the spot where she knew her late husband was buried, not stopping until she found it outside of the village. However, when she got there, she didn’t mourn, she didn’t pout, and she didn’t cry. Instead, Brynhildr stood there with a smile as she planted her hands on her hips. “I loved you… But you were clearly far too weak. Now, because of your death, I belong to a man far more deserving than you. He’s rash, but worth keeping around. Don’t worry.  If he doesn’t keep up his duties as well as you did, he’ll be joining you soon enough.” The woman blew a kiss to the grave before turning around and heading back into her village.


End file.
